


Heroes

by jajafilm



Category: Chuck (TV), Dexter (TV), Doctor Who, Merlin (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Original Work, Sherlock (TV), Stargate SG-1, Supernatural, iZombie (TV)
Genre: Heroes, TV Series, prose, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts about my favorite heroes of the TV series…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes

#  Heroes

 

Demons run when good men go to war.

The gates of hell are opened for those without morals.

Earth is shaking, fate is lost in the dark.

There is a war, which the world has never known yet.

 

They were waiting millennia, eternity for their love.

We don't notice even one wrinkle on their forehead.

With a big heart in chest they will sacrifice for anything.

Without a word, they give up heaven at any time.

 

They hide in the shadows, cloaked their faces in lies,

however, sometimes only to conceal their bright glory.

In silence they protect all of us by their magic

and often deliberately many times without our knowledge.

 

However, remember every magic has its price,

so don't burn yourself and avoid destructive flame.

Every adventure is one big danger,

when you aren't spared the painful losses, no matter how good you are.

 

Are you tired of the pain of losing and constant struggle,

while evil celebrating the win and pretends to be a new God.

but you will return for your friends, love and family,

because that means to be good, brave hero.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The original (in the Czech language) of this story is rhyming and sounds very mysterious poetic...  
> http://jajafilm.blog.cz/1406/hrdinove


End file.
